


Desert Lands

by tanyaslogic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyaslogic/pseuds/tanyaslogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity Drabble (set after 3.20) Love, love, love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Lands

Standing alone  
With my heart in your hands  
Longing to just, breath you in  
You traded our love  
For a life of desert lands  
Giving yourself, away again  
But I will give my life, to win your heart  
And I will tear apart my soul

I'll give away all I know  
To bring you home, for all that is true  
For all of the way, with all of my life

You hold my heart, you have my love  
You are my bride  
  
\- Desert Lands - Trading Yesterday  


He opens his eyes as the sunlight fills the room. It starts in a small corner and broadens its way to her toes, up her legs, to her back, spreading gloriously in her hair, creating a halo around her. An angel, he thought; his angel. His hand moves to the small scar on her shoulder, still pink, and he smiles at the memory of how proud she was of it. He traces it lightly and he hears her giggle and squirm slightly beneath his fingers. He doesn't exactly know how or when it happened. It was like that saying, falling in love with Felicity was like falling asleep … slowly and then all at once.

“That tickles.” She smiles as she turns to face him and he swears to God that there is nothing quite as beautiful as she is right now; naked, eyes hooded with sleep and the morning light spilling all around her.

His hand cups her face, his thumb grazing her cheek softly. “I love you, Felicity.” 

She smiles up at him, reaching out and threading her hand through his hair. She pulls her to him and brushes her lips softly against his whispering, “I love you too, Oliver.”

His hand skims up her thigh; she closes her eyes and he can feel her smiling as he presses his lips to hers; his tongue exploring her neck and chest … and in that moment nothing else matters except the taste of her.

He takes her breast, sucking gently, slowly circling his tongue around her taught pink nipple. She moans softly, her head tilting back and her chest arching towards him, like she just can’t get close enough. Her hand slips around him, tugging gently and a he thinks that he may die from the pleasure. She moves him on his back and lowers herself on top of him. He holds her against his hips to relish in the soft warmness of her. He never thought that through all of the darkness of the last five years, he could find this light.

He hears her call his name as she moves on top of him. One hand grips the sheets as the other moves to circle her clit.

“Felicity,” he moans. She moves faster, her need building, the sound of her moans echoing in his ears. He feels her shudder around him he lets himself go over the edge, releasing into her and for a moment he swears he sees stars.  
She falls on top of him, her fingers and lips caressing his chest. “I’m so happy, Oliver.”

Never, ever had it been like this. This good. This perfect. He wants to tell her how happy she’s made him. How much knowing her has changed and inspired him.

He opens his eyes and the room spins around him. He tries to reach for her but she’s gone. He panics as the scenery blurs around him. He calls out her name, falling…

“FELICITY!” He startles awake, a thin veil of sweat covering his body from the tropical heat of Nanda Parbat. He tries to even his breathing. A sob catches in the back of his throat and his head falls to his hands.

“Come back to me,” he whispers.

And in a sparkly city, thousands of miles away, a pretty girl with a pony tail, hugs a pillow in the safety of her bed while crying softly and whispers, “Come back to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at anything Olicity ... Whew!!


End file.
